Houkai Beasts
Trial Level: '-Benares' An addition to the Trial Level after Chiyou, Benares is the pet dragon of the 2nd herrscher, Sirin. She acquired Benares as her pet when it saved her from the attacks of Welt, the 1st herrscher. Sirin now has 4 extra herrscher cores so she gave Benares her original one giving Benares sentience and unending loyalty to her. Benares even gained the ability to transform into a girl and had been using that form when she was not fighting. In the game, the player fought Benares on top of Helios when ‘The Dragon‘ descended upon them from the sky. Attacks: Benares uses a variety of powerful and effective attacks when it fights the player. When it is far away from the player, Benares uses its ‘Breath Attack’ similar to Ganesha‘s but with significantly longer range. When the player is within range of its furious claws, it will use ‘Ground Pounding’ to send shockwaves at the player, dealing incredible damage at a shorter range. When Benares’ health reaches a critical level, it will gain ‘Immunity’ which will cause it to not be affected by and physical status or weakness and time fractures. In this stage, Benares will repeatedly summon ‘Light Pillar’s from the sky to strike at the position of the player very accurately that can only be dodged using a dash. Benares as a girl- Bella When Sirin gave Benares a herrscher core, she became a pseudo herrscher and gained the ability to transform into a girl. Sirin, who subsequently became her master, named her Bella after her deceased friend at the lab who was mutilated and killed by a ruthless strand of special Houkai Plague from the Herrscher of Death. The 3rd comic of the Houkai Impact 2nd series released focused solely on the aspect of the Dragon. As Sirin fought with Schicksal and Æ , she sent Benares out to scout the enemies. At that point, Schicksal sent Theresa and 2 other A class Valkyries out to fight Benares. As they fought, Theresa pierced Benares’ herrscher core. Benares panicked as this meant that she would turn back into a ‘Mindless Beast’ and could not stay by Sirin’s side anymore. Sirin, who anticipated Bella’s return, got very furious when she realized that Schicksal has taken her Dragon away from her. From that point on, she fought for with newfound rage. Bella was very precious to Sirin because she represented her friend from her obscure youth who sacrificed herself for her sake. Emperor Level: '-Ganesha' The Emperor Level Houkai Beast, Ganesha is the first Emperor Beast encountered in the Game. Attacks: The Ganesha has 4 attacks. The attack ‘Bellyflop Crushing’, is when the Ganesha stands on its hind legs and walk towards the player then slamming down on the player. Once every 4 attacks, the Ganesha is able to use a ‘Breath Attack’ which is when Ganesha rears it’s head back and let out a jet of reddish plasma out of its gigantic mouth. His ’Roaring’ attack allows him to damage anything in a certain radius of him with is thunderous roar. It can also pull in Valkyries into its radius. The Ganesha also possesses a rolling attack that tracks and follows the player’s position and deal continuous damage repeatedly. '-Parvati' This Honkai Beast is the more powerful version of Ganesha. It is encountered much later into the game because of its terrifying power. It’s main element is Ice hence the blue ’tron’ lines along its body and darker hue. Attacks: Parvati is capable of all of Ganesha’s attacks but has some unique to her too. She can use the skill ‘Death From Above’ which rains down chunks of ice which freezes the player solid. Her ‘Roaring’ skill does not do any damage; instead, it freezes the player in a wide radius. '-Assaka' Assaka is the Honkai Beast with the most physical damage (not including Trial Level Beasts like Chiyou). Assaka aka the Son of Night and Dawn, is also the most defensive boss until it’s shielded fists are deactivated. Assaka is actually 2 separate entities in the game that fused together. Even in the code of the game, they have separate entity id. Attacks: Assaka is capable of many devastating attacks that deal a ton of physical damage. It’s most damaging attack is it’s ‘Power Fist’ which is when it punches the ground repeatedly creating shockwaves that damage the player. When the player is too far for it to reach, it will use the skill ‘Laser Cutter’ to hit enemies from far away or it can move towards that specific position with its ‘Dash Attack’ where it headbutts the player with sharp spikes on its back. '-Hellmaru' Hellmaru is inspired by the Japanese Spirit from folktales, the Kitsune. The Kitsune is a fox with with usually 9 tales associated with deceit or curses. This fits in with the lore of Houkai Impact perfectly as Hellmaru is the manifestation of the Will of the Houkai in the mind of Sakura who is canonically Japanese. Attacks: Hellmaru can use ‘Breath Attack’ which is a beam of red hot fire aimed at the player. As Hellmaru is very swift, it can use ‘Dash Attack’ when the player is far away to close the distance in a short amount of time. What makes Hellmaru very dangerous is it’s ability to manipulate fire. It uses ‘(Fiery) Death from above’ to summon arcs of fire to descend upon the player, burning them. Hellmaru can also summon ‘Light Pillars’ to snipe at the player from far away. When Hellmaru’s health reaches a certain threshold, it will emanate a ‘Fiery Aura’ that will damage players that are in the radius. This makes fighting it in its last stage very difficult. Houkai 2nd Comic: In the Sakura Samsara chapter, Sakura also appears as a girl, similar to Benares with a different color scheme. In the plot, Sakura is stuck in a cycle of pain from the death of her sister, Rin. This cycle is imposed by her manifestation of the Will of Houkai in her mind as Hellmaru. When Theresa fought with the thorn Pseudo Herrscher and got injured, she fell into a coma as her stigmata inherited from Kallen Kaslana consumed her mind. This sent her back into the mind of Kallen when she met Sakura. Theresa quickly realized that the cause of Sakura’s pain is her tormentor and fought Hellmaru. Hellmaru won and temporarily took over Theresa‘s body. Theresa returned in another cycle, unable to return into her own body and became a cat who, with the help of Kallen’s memories, Rin, Sakura and her help from the physical world, overcame Hellmaru and defeated him. They then proceeded to seal her in the Houkai Box once again. '-Tlaloc:' Tlaloc is the latest Emperor Houkai beast added to the game. It is referred to as the ‘Gatekeeper’ as it guards the Eye of the Deep. It fights the player in a sliced style from the background like Wotan, the giant mech of the Æ. Attacks: Tlaloc has a powerful attack, ‘Giant Hands of Doom’, which slams down on the player and deals immense damage to them. It can be easily dodged and damaged by attacking it. That attack is it’s one and only attack, making its move set unvaried. Tlaloc’s name is inspired by the Aztec god of rain and floods. It’s body is covered in cocoon like strips which can extend to attack its victim like shown in the manga cinematic, where it tries to grapple Bronya but fails because she powers up with the Core of Reason. Houkai Emperors: Houkai Emperors (Minor Bosses) Not to be confused with the Emperor Level Houkai Beasts listed above, the Houkai Emperors are the pinnacle of all Houkai beasts occupying the lower levels. These Houkai beasts are frequent candidates for elite enemies (having shield bar) among the lower levels Houkai beasts. Templar Level: Normal Variant: -Templar The Templar is a common variant of the Templar Level Houkai Beasts. These Houkai beasts are categorized by their shared toughness and boosted stats. These Houkai beasts are the type that raided Schicksal Headquarters in the 1500s. Attacks: Templars have almost the same attacks. ‘Laser Beam’ around their spiraling blades are used to eject beams that lift and deal damage to the player. When the player is near it, the Templar can use its blade to slice the player directly. When it is damaged by a combo higher than 12, it will activate the shield which greatly decreases damage done to it. -Shadow Templar Shadow Templars are a rarer variant of Templars with a lot more defense than normal variants. They take less damage from Bio type, physical damage too. -Storm Templar Storm Templars have more damage than normal Templar. They deal critical damage to Bio type Valkyries. Storm Templars are most frequently found in Event Abyss. The Dirac Seas in the lower levels have many Templar Beasts in them. Special Variants: -Thor Houkai Beasts The Thor Houkai beasts are no more than a Lightning elemented Templar Chariot Level: Normal Variant: -Chariot Honkai Beast * Roar: Start the accumulating air, absorb the frontal damage during the accumulating (interrupt front attack, double damage received when backstab) and after the end of the accumulating air, launch a shockwave attack that stun frontal enemies * Blow: Hammering the ground and cause damage to enemies. -Alloy Chariot Honkai Beast * Roar: Start the accumulating air, absorb the frontal damage during the accumulating (interrupt front attack, double damage received when backstab) and after the end of the accumulating air, launch a shockwave attack that stun frontal enemies * Blow: Hammering the ground and cause damage to enemies. * Jump: Jump to the enemy position after a short period of power to cause damage to enemies. -Void Taurus * Roar: Start the accumulating air, absorb the frontal damage during the accumulating (interrupt front attack, double damage received when backstab) and after the end of the accumulating air, launch a shockwave attack that stun frontal enemies. * Jump: Jump to the enemy position after a short period of power to cause damage to enemies. * Phase Attack ‘Rampage Charge’: The Chariot enters an unstable Quantum state and teleport towards the player‘s position repeatedly dealing physical damage to any Valkyrie in its path. In this state, when a Valkyrie evades it’s attack, it enters a Disrupted state which causes it to lose all of its immunities and take 45% more physical damage. Special Variants: Sakura Chariot Honkai Beast Special variant only appear in Sakura Openworld, having ignite effect with all attacks and when dead will cast Hellfire. These Sakura Variants may also appear in Trial levels like the Global Weapon event. * Hellfire: When dead create a field that ignite players in the area. Mad Chariot Honkai Beast * Jump: Same as normal variant. Honkai Crush Boss Variants: King of Honkai * The King of Honkai is the giant variant of an otherwise normal Alloy Chariot. Elder Honkai Beast * The Elder Chariot, which appears in some event levels (like the Cocolia’s Orphanage Level) and is technically classified an Emperor Beast. Mischievous Heart Ballista Level: -Ballista (Flame) Ballistas are categorized by the sphere on their chests which they charge and find at the player. These charges also deal status effects on the player, like Burn or Freeze. In the case of the Normal Ballista, it burns the player and the path the projectile takes and causes the player to take 20% more damage. -Frigid Ballista The Frigid ballista are the variant of the normal ballista that occur in Siberia. They fling a special type of projectile which slows the player and deal frostbite damage to them repeatedly. Cavalier Level: -Cavalier The Cavalier is a type of Houkai Beast resembling Medieval Horses ridden by Schicksal Knights. They serve similarly as a frontline fighter for Houkai. It charges forth and destroys what is in front of it. -Frost Cavalier The Frost Cavalier is a Frost Beast, which originates in Siberia, Russia. It has the ability to slow and impale it’s enemies. -Void Hellion The Void Hellion is the newest type of Cavalier Beasts. These are exclusive to the Void of Reason. They can be found in the other pocket universes in the Eye of the Deep too. -Xuan Yuan’s Cavalier This is a special type of Cavalier. It wears golden armor and is summoned by Xuan Yuan whenever she needs it. It is also used by Himeko when she got possessed by the Xuan Yuan Sword. Radicle & Undead Level Note: There will be no info on this level of Houkai Beast because, though, commonly found throughout the game, do not have a very in depth lore. Their attacks are also neither named nor give special status effects in any way. Most of the Radicles just ran into the player repeatedly. Anyone who wants to add any information to this part of the glossary is free to do so.